1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. In particular, this invention relates to an electrical connector that combines with a flexible bus line and utilizes a metal conducting line of the flexible bus line to electrically connect a jointed connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electrical connector of the related art includes an insulating main body, a plurality of pins, and a plurality of cables. The pins are plugged into the insulating main body at internals. The cables are welded to the ends of the pins. The electrical connector is connected with a jointed connector. By contacting the pins of the electrical connector with the pins of the jointed connector, electrical connection is achieved and signals are transmitted via the cables.
However, the electrical connector of the related art has the following problems.
1. The pins must be assembled in the pin-slots of the insulating main body one by one and respectively are welded to the corresponding cables. The quantity of the components for the electrical connector is large, and the assembling process is complex.
2. A punching mold needs to be developed for manufacturing the pins. The manufacturing cost is high.
3. It is difficult to weld the cables to the pins. It is time-consuming, and the yield rate reduces.